Cosmetics refer to compositions which are used for a human body in order to add charming of the human body, to change the appearance of the human body into being brighter, to maintain skin or hair in a healthy state, or and to enhance the skin or the hair by making the human body clean and beautiful. The cosmetics may be mainly classified into basic, color, and functional cosmetics. The color cosmetics may representatively include powder and foundation.
The foundation is significantly useful to express skin color representing a desired ambience by uniformly adjusting the skin color. The foundation covers melasma, freckles, or blemishes, which are defects of the skin, to stand out point makeup.
In addition, since the foundation protects a skin from pollution, dust, or ultra-violet light, and corrects a facial outline to make the facial outline clear, the foundation has been extensively used.
The foundation is frequently contained in a foundation container having a structure to receive a mirror and a puff and used. The mirror received in the foundation container is generally attached to an inside of the cap of an outer container. The puff is generally placed on a cap to cover an inner container having cosmetic contents therein.
The foundation container receives and stores an immersion member or gel-phase color cosmetic contents. When the user uses the foundation container, the user may press a button provided on a front surface of a container body to open an external cap of the container body through hinge-rotation, and applies cosmetics to the face of the user using a cosmetic tool, such as a puff or a brush, received in the foundation container to make up the face of the user.
However, since the foundation contains a large amount of volatile solvent, when the sealing force of the inner container, which receives the foundation-type cosmetics, is degraded, the volatile solvent may be evaporated in the atmosphere. Accordingly, the foundation is hardened, so that the original function of the foundation may be lost. Therefore, there is required a method of preventing the volatile solvent of the foundation from being evaporated.
In order to solve the problem, as shown in FIG. 1, a cosmetic container having an airtight refill case is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1318467. According to the related art, the cosmetic container includes a container body 1, a container cap 2 which is open/closed through hinge-coupling with the container body 1, and a refill case 3 received in the container body 1.
The refill case 3 has a structure in which an upper cap 4 and a lower body 5 are coupled to each other by a butterfly hinge, an assembly groove part 6 formed in an upper end of an outer wall of the lower body 5 and having a ring-shaped assembly protrusion and an assembly protrusion part 7 formed on a lower portion of the upper cap 4 and having a ring-shaped assembly groove provide a double airtight coupling structure, and the lower portion of the container cap 2 presses a pressing protrusion part 8 formed in the upper cap 4 when the container cap 2 is closed, thereby ensuring more excellent airtightness of the refill case 3. Accordingly, external air can be prevented from being introduced into the refill case 3 or moisture or a volatile component can be prevented from being evaporated from being ail inner part of the refill case 3.
However, according to the related art, when the upper cap 4 is pressed and closed to seal the refill case 3, the upper cap 4 may be lifted up due to pressure remaining in the lower body 5 of the refill case 3. Accordingly, the sealing force of the refill case 3 may be degraded.
In addition, since only two pressing protrusion parts 8 are formed on the upper cap 4 of the refill case 3, when the container cap 2 presses the pressing protrusion part 8, the upper cap 4 is one-sided and pressed, so that sealing is not perfectly formed, but a volatile component of the cosmetic contents in the refill case 3 is volatilized, so that merchantability may be degraded.